


Maybe

by PontiusHermes



Series: The Emancipation of Credence Barebone [7]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Credence Barebone Deserves Better, Credence Barebone Learning Magic, Gen, Graduation, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8943331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PontiusHermes/pseuds/PontiusHermes
Summary: Original Percival Graves travels to Britain to attend Credence's graduation.





	

Credence's NEWTs were done, with a mixture of Outstandings and Exceeds Expectations. Newt wrote a very proud letter to Tina, who proceeded to tell everyone at MACUSA what the boy they had tried so hard to destroy had achieved.  
  
Percival Graves, who had known Credence longer than any of them (since before Grindlewald appeared on the scene) was so excited (in his own contained way) that he asked Picquery for a brief period of leave, that he might attend the graduation. She consented.  
  
So it came to pass that MACUSA's Director of Magical Security made a hurried journey across a good portion of the world to attend a young man's graduation.  
  
Credence met him at King's Cross the day before the ceremony. Graves noted with pleasure that the young man held himself with more confidence. Not an easy confidence, like Graves himself, but a great improvement on the deferential figure Graves had seen off for his journey back to England.  
  
Graves greeted Credence with the soft voice and briskness the younger man remembered, and gave him a careful embrace. He marvelled at the way Credence no longer trembled and shrank from his touch. Credence blushed gently.  
  
'I missed you, Mr Graves,' Credence said simply. Graves released Credence and drew back to look at him.  
  
'I missed you, Mr Barebone,' Graves replied, gently teasing.  
  
'No-one calls me that,' Credence protested. 'Anyway, I was going to change it.'  
  
Graves smiled. 'To 'Scamander?''  
  
Credence blushed again. 'Maybe.'


End file.
